


【俊八/哨向】若成为密友

by lisays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: ——大概总带着爱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ——大概总带着爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //哨向paro连载  
> //主俊八，后面几章会有微澈汉圆顺，时间线上98和99的孩子们还没加入Pledis  
> //最后一章会有不太明显的车，或许完结后有番外掉落

18岁的分化对于每个学生来说都是大事，几乎从高三开学那天起就开始期盼，直到年初体检都会有各种关于这件事的传言，也少不了对于同学的八卦。徐明浩在察觉到自己的感情前并不觉得第二性别有什么大不了，但自从高一那年对大自己一岁的发小动心后，他无时无刻不在祈祷自己会是个哨兵。

毕竟，以文俊辉的性格，他不分化成向导的可能性几乎为零。徐明浩这么想着，甩了甩手上的双截棍，轻巧地将另一端在空中抡出个弧线，夹在右胳膊肘下。

等待分化结果的那几天尤其漫长，连平时天天插科打诨的文俊辉都意外地安静了不少。他载着徐明浩去校外吃晚饭，桌上忍不住又说起这件事来，期待全化作了眼神里的星星，在餐馆的暖黄色灯光中显得格外温柔。

徐明浩差点要捂住自己的心脏。他感觉到胸口蓬勃跳动的重量，此刻仿佛有千钧之力，硬生生将他钉在了自己的座位上。距离那个他恐惧又期待的日子还有一天。

拜托了，拜托了，如果我是个哨兵，俊辉一定要分化成向导啊。

/

结果却打了他们一个措手不及。文俊辉看见那行字的时候瞪大了眼睛，这让他看起来更像一只炸毛的大猫；徐明浩也凑过去，目光凝固在最左边那个口字旁上，就没有再往右扫的必要了。他将自己的不安掩饰得很好，还使劲拍了拍文俊辉的肩膀祝贺几句，但作为哨兵最好的朋友，他总觉得对方今天情绪也有几分低落。

徐明浩不敢问也不敢想。回家路上两人都有些心不在焉，差点闯红灯的文俊辉被汽车喇叭声唤回现实，被吓了一跳的好友却难得没有责备他，低垂着眼眸不知在想些什么。

自己还未分化，文俊辉却即将开启新的旅程，他们从小学就同校一路到高中，这是第一次长时间的分离。他第一次对命运产生了恐惧，万一自己没能和他升入同一所哨向中心，万一他们没法保持联系，万一自己也是哨兵……以后的时光存在太多的不确定性，此刻还未成年的少年却束手无策，只能默默攥紧了书包带，祈祷一切都有最好的安排。

/

他们往常的暑假总是被棒冰、篮球和武术填满，今年自从文俊辉分化，他们聊的最多的话题就变成了未来。当初要去Pledis的约定徐明浩还牢记着，好友也确实迈出了这一步，接下来只剩他自己了。

“明浩，以后一定要来Pledis啊！”他的好友在离开前狠狠抱住他，握着自己肩头的力道大得徐明浩几乎要窒息，却把嘴唇咬到发白都不愿出声。

大约是阳光太刺眼了，望着昔日的伙伴渐行渐远，他竟有强烈的、想要追上去的冲动。

/

时光荏苒，这一年在来往的书信和电话中过去得很快。徐明浩也终于迎来面对命运的这一天，他手握自己的分化结果单站在走廊里，压抑住想要逃离的冲动，深吸了一口气。他想起过去这年里给自己做的各种心理暗示，要是哨兵的话也没关系，我会变得更优秀，这样才能跟文俊辉并肩作战。即使他以后跟其他向导绑定，我们还会是最好的朋友，最默契的战友，大不了我孤独终老得了。

想到这里他的眼眶有些酸涩，综合素质取得年级第一后，徐明浩终于有足够的底气面对那个他以为的、理所应当的结果。前面的大半页注意事项他都只草草扫过一眼，目光立刻跳到了最下方的那行加粗字体去。

“徐明浩，分化结果——”

“向导。”

他记不得当时是怎样折好这张纸放回信封的，剩下那面甚至没有得到他半分关注，等徐明浩回过神来，自己已经瘫坐在了地上，浑身的力气都像被抽干了似的。他慌忙想要打个电话【1】，双手颤抖得厉害，通讯录根本忘记翻，输入自己烂熟于心的号码还几次点错，可这全都不重要。

幸好，幸好我是向导。

终于不用担心了。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】入Pledis后才会分发专用通讯终端，俊八之前联系一直使用电话


	2. Chapter 2

收到徐明浩的来电时，文俊辉正在寝室和全圆佑有一搭没一搭地聊天。另一位哨兵日常沉迷游戏，凝聚在电脑屏幕上的眼神完全不施舍给他半分，只听见键盘敲击声噼里啪啦响。打破沉默的手机铃声恰好拯救他的百无聊赖，屏幕上是发小的名字，他毫不犹豫地接了起来。

“喂，明浩？”他哼着歌将手机放在耳边，语气轻快。

“俊辉……我……”对面传来的声音像是压抑着什么，电话这头的哨兵对他再了解不过，瞬间眉头紧皱，紧张到猛地站起身，动作过大甚至带倒了身后的椅子。“你怎么了？”他的舍友也终于舍得从游戏里分神，从对床投来一个疑惑的眼神。

然而对话那头的声音已经占据了他全部的注意力。“我分化成向导了。”

下一秒，整层楼都听见了来自二号寝室的一声惊呼。正在从向导层下楼的尹净汉脚下一个趔趄，默默把文俊辉记上了自己的日记本。

徐明浩这么要强，这个结果他肯定不甘心吧。文俊辉惊讶完就开始担忧，语气也不自觉温柔下来，像是哄孩子一般：“明浩，你听我说。你这么优秀，一定会是最好的向导，我们说好的，下半年来Pledis找我，做我搭档好不好？”

“嗯。”徐明浩似乎哽咽了一下，电话另一头的哨兵心简直要揪到嗓子眼。“别哭别哭，没关系，你精神力肯定强，武术也厉害，谁要是小看你就来找我，我们一起把他打进医院，我善后。只要有我在，不会让任何人伤害你的。”

“不是，俊辉，”

“嗯你说。”

“其实我……我不难过，”徐明浩抬手擦掉脸上的泪迹，吸了吸鼻子，“我就是……太激动了。”

/

拜记仇的哥哥所赐，第二天所有Seventeen预备成员都知道了文俊辉有个暗恋很久的竹马分化成了向导，还即将加入Pledis这件事。当事人更是天天数着日子等下一批新人到来，还时常给徐明浩打电话问他有没有接触可疑哨兵，操心得活脱脱像一位老妈子。要不是Pledis不允许成员随意出入，他非得赶回母校看到人才能安心。

也是因此，在开会时说到下周要加入的新生，文俊辉立刻坐得笔直，生怕错过任何一个字。原本安排的是另一位哨兵迎接，但一看见档案里熟悉的那个名字，一向在会上沉默的他立马自告奋勇：“我去接我去接！”

这下文俊辉收获了全场的注目礼，其中有几位更是流露出意味深长的神色来。“是不是你平时念叨的那个学弟要来了？叫徐明浩是吧？”崔胜哲翻了翻档案。

“我也想看俊辉的向导！”权顺荣跃跃欲试，“加我一个吧！”

“醒醒，你本来就在名单上。”实权掌握者李知勋看不下去了。

“等一下，”话题中心人物敏锐地抓住了重点，“顺荣说什么啊，他还不是我的向导呢……”

“哎呀这有什么，八字就差一捺的事，反正我们提倡自由恋爱，是不是啊Coups哥？”

“是是是，你们爱怎么折腾怎么折腾，有搭档就行了。”

“看吧，俊辉，”一旁的全圆佑——也就是每天听他念叨的受害者——看热闹不嫌事大，“等你的学弟来了，只要你一句话，立马安排上。”

“平时也没见你这么活跃，室友爱去哪儿了？”文俊辉气得要跳起来打他，想到是自己有求于人又蔫巴巴地趴了下去。“总之求求各位了，行行好给我个机会吧……”

“你去就你去呗，没差。”原本被安排上的全圆佑很干脆地放弃了。“我是无所谓的，反正以后总能见到。”

太好了！！！！文俊辉看架势恨不得抱着他啃一口，吓得全圆佑赶紧把椅子挪向自家向导的方向，坚决不让他得逞。

“谢谢圆圆，下次请你吃饭！！到时候我是不是不能显得跟明浩很熟啊？”

“俊尼，我们哪有这么多规矩。”尹净汉终于舍得从看好戏模式中脱离出来，“只要你们别一见面就啃上，什么问题都没有。”

“才不会好吗？？？”

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

话说得简单，看见那一排新生从门口进来的时候，文俊辉还是紧张到一把攥住了权顺荣的胳膊。同行的向导没忍住笑声，一边笑到肩颤一边把这位浑身紧绷的哨兵从自己身上薅了下来。队伍末尾的一个瘦高男孩因这个动作向他投来目光，权顺荣还没来得及打量他，下一秒就被耳边一声高分贝噪音吓得又是一个趔趄。

那个刚才还看向他的向导听见自己的名字眼睛一亮，快步越过其他原地站定的新生，在全场好奇与疑惑的目光中一头扑进文俊辉怀里。

“俊辉……！”

权顺荣几乎能感觉到周围的空气都黏稠了起来，他选择性无视了右边如胶似漆的两位，津津有味地欣赏起了一众哨向大眼瞪小眼的滑稽表情，只是憋笑都快把自己憋死。等两人终于分开后向导装模作样地咳嗽一声，用余光示意明显心情很好的搭档该开始了。

“欢迎来到Pledis。我是S级向导权顺荣，这位是A+级哨兵文俊辉，有问题留到最后，现在先带你们参观。”

/

新生入住的第一天没有哨向串寝限制，文俊辉光明正大地跟着徐明浩进了向导宿舍层，还顺便溜到隔壁李知勋权顺荣那间打了招呼。他进门的时候另一个新生似乎愣了一瞬，站起来手忙脚乱地问好，想给他让个座位又不知该拉哪把椅子，显然是没有预料到这个场面。

“以后都是自己人，这么拘束干什么，你跟明浩打过招呼了吧？”哨兵自然地在房间里另一张单人床上坐下，“我是他发小，Seventeen预备哨兵文俊辉，多多指教啦。”

这个房间的另一位主人闻声从柜门后探出头来：“说你呢文俊辉！衣服脏别坐我床上，怎么一年不见这个习惯又回来了？”

李硕珉看着P社最高等级哨兵之一条件反射般起立站直，灰溜溜爬起来搬了把椅子，一时不知该如何吐槽。

/

新生加入的这几天，李知勋作为首席向导忙得团团转，好不容易逮着个机会跟他的未来队友谈谈，不一会儿话题又被扯到十万八千里去。他差点彻底被带偏，开始思考要不要出去约一顿火锅了，幸好看见桌上给自己留的便签条，才想起这次谈话的真正目的。“俊辉，先不谈火锅，回归正题。要是明浩进不了Seventeen，你们俩要配对也有点麻烦，知道吧？”

“哦~原来我们知勋尼找我就是为了这个啊，太操心了吧。”

“别这么叫我，起一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

“知勋尼呀，”文俊辉选择性忽略了首席向导想打人的眼神，“没事，就算不提别的能力，光有一件事我就能确定可以让他加入我们。”

“什么事？”李知勋和刚敲门进来的权顺荣都疑惑地向他看去。

“我挺能打的没错吧？”文俊辉问道。

对面两位毫不犹豫地点了头。“是能打，论肉搏这里没几个人比得上你。”

“明浩他比我还能打。”哨兵露出了一个高深莫测的微笑。

/

Pledis每年都会举办学员近身格斗擂台，规定除了训练项目不同的Seventeen预备成员外，其余学员均可参加【1】，时间安排在每年新生入学的一个月后。观众席上自然是座无虚席，连备受瞩目的Seventeen也纷纷到场，这其中多半有文俊辉的功劳。哨兵陆仁贾第一个兴致勃勃地跳上了中心圆台，一连击败三位挑战者，连实战组队长崔胜哲也忍不住要鼓掌。

“俊辉，你家向导什么时候上来？”全圆佑用胳膊肘捅了捅他。还没等文俊辉做出回应，一个高大的身影就吸引了全场的欢呼，将他还未说出口的话全数堵了回去。

“咦，是珉奎！”尹净汉率先认出了第四位挑战者。“他在这届名气挺大的嘛。”

李知勋饶有兴趣地打量了一下台上蓄势待发的两位哨兵，偏头问道：“净汉哥认识他？”

“净汉尼跟他算是冤家了，以前我们三个同校，他们俩合不来这点传得全校皆知。”一旁穿着白大褂、暂时没有治疗任务的洪知秀笑得很温和，大约是想起了以前这两人针锋相对的场面。

“诶~知秀太夸张了。”尹净汉推了他一把，转向李知勋：“也没有那么严重，我们关系还是挺好的。”

“好到天天小学生吵架的地步吗？”洪知秀不紧不慢地补刀。“我给你们劝架都劝烦了，拜托有点成年人的样子吧。”

眼看竹马开启了互损模式，对这两位同岁亲故十分了解的崔胜哲赶紧转移话题：“看比赛看比赛，珉奎估计要赢。”

果不其然，五分钟后陆仁贾连滚带爬地摔下场，洪知秀叹了口气，拎着医药箱向台下走去。“大家比试注意分寸，尽量不要麻烦我啊。”

/

李硕珉正津津有味地看着台上的对决，忽然被旁边的人怼了一胳膊肘。“硕珉，你上去玩玩吗？”

“我一向导上去干什么？”和平主义者一头雾水。“先不说台上现在是珉奎守擂，就算换个没那么强的哨兵，我也肯定打不过啊。”

“那你帮我拿下外套？”

“等等？？”

但徐明浩没给他反应的时间，举着手轻盈地跳上了擂台，还向金珉奎行了个绅士礼。“向导徐明浩，请多关照。”

“俊辉，你的小朋友上去了。”尹净汉饶有兴味地向前凑了凑。

此刻台下自然是一片哗然。何时有向导参与过近身格斗擂台？即使有，也是前两局就上去练手的，对阵的哨兵自然不会下手太狠。可这次情况就完全不同了，这个细胳膊细腿的向导行完礼就好整以暇地站在圆台一侧，丝毫没有一点打娱乐赛的自觉，而现在守擂的可是本届最强哨兵啊！

金珉奎也有些堂皇，他听说过徐明浩的名字，但压根没想到会有向导在这里挑战自己，更没想到对方要认真打一场的态度。事已至此，他只得也鞠了一躬，正式报上自己的姓名，暗想一会儿下手要轻点。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】别问我俊辉为啥在番外里说小八蝉联两届冠军，可能大家对他印象太深刻，又是个向导，所以破格再来打一届然后教哨兵做人吧【滑稽


	4. Chapter 4

令人大跌眼镜的是，除了和金珉奎纠缠半个钟头、靠技巧和运气分出胜负的那一局，徐明浩的连胜可谓一帆风顺。根据擂台规则，五连胜即为胜利，当结果尘埃落定的那一刻，全场的欢呼声几乎要把房顶掀翻，看台上的Seventeen成员们全体起立鼓掌，文俊辉更是第一时间就冲了下去。

“我天……”李知勋活了十九年，头一次有惊讶到合不拢嘴十几分钟的时候。“这孩子太强了吧。”

“Seventeen肯定要收下他，我明天就去找上头申请。”崔胜哲毫不犹豫地拍板。“还有珉奎也一起。实战组需要他们。”

权顺荣立刻不干了：“哥，珉奎就算了，明浩你为什么要跟我抢？能打的哨兵好找，能打的向导有几个啊！”

崔胜哲刚要说什么反驳，全圆佑就拉住了他。“算了哥，你别忘了俊辉。明浩跟他结合之后得搭档出任务。”言外之意是，能同组自然优先考虑。

眼看总队长气势矮了一截，权顺荣简直要手舞足蹈。“不能反悔啊，说好了的！净汉哥和知勋尼都能作证！”

“没事，Coups要是敢反悔，哥罩你。”尹净汉一出声，崔胜哲就知道自己彻底没戏了。这可是他的男友兼绑定向导，年龄排行第二的成员，除自己外在队内最有话语权。况且在场的还有个首席向导李知勋——队内两大实权到齐了，他是多想不开才会往枪口上撞。

“行行行，让给你，那珉奎归我管。”他无奈地朝特殊行动组组长挥手，和大家打个招呼就先行离开，假装没看到权顺荣龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸。

/

观众井然有序地散场，洪知秀蹲在地上给徐明浩简单包扎了一下，认认真真裹好纱布，末了无视文俊辉的哀怨眼神摸摸男孩的头。“你很厉害呀，以后要是俊辉不听话，拜托你管管他了。”

“好。”向导乖巧地点点头，刘海随着动作一晃一晃，哪还有刚才把几位高等级哨兵撂倒在地的气势。

“哥，看我一眼，我是你未来的队友啊……”文俊辉一脸哀怨地拉着洪知秀，“为什么要这样对我，我回头必须跟净汉哥说，’今天又失去了一位亲爱的哥哥’。”

医疗兵眼睛眯成月牙形，不动声色把文俊辉跟自己隔开一段距离。“我不会看错的，明浩肯定没你这么让人操心。”

眼看着哨兵就要撸袖子，徐明浩赶紧用没被纱布裹住的那只手按下了他。“我觉得知秀哥说得有道理，以后你再这么皮，小心我打你。”

“呜呜呜呜明浩也胳膊肘往外拐了……”文俊辉眼看着就瘪起嘴来，徐明浩心底有些好笑，踟躇了两秒，握住他的手安慰道：“不会，以后别的事还是向着你。”

哨兵听见这句话愣了一瞬，反应过来后差点要往向导身上扑过去，幸好最后关头想起了还在包扎，硬生生刹住车。“小浩浩我爱你，无以为报，以身相许怎么样？”

洪知秀：我觉得我有点多余.jpg

/

Seventeen迎来新成员这件事简直顺理成章，徐明浩不知怎的也跟金珉奎混熟了，大约是不打不相识，一遇上就立刻惺惺相惜起来。文俊辉还是每天没心没肺的样子，暗地里却总有些说不清道不明的别扭感——对方毕竟是个哨兵，潜在情敌预定。

所以到底该怎么配对啊……有心无胆的哨兵认真考虑了一下拿友谊绑定蒙混过关的选择，一想到徐明浩的聪明程度立刻放弃了。与其当场被道破自己的心思，还不如堂堂正正表白来得妥当，毕竟万一他要跟珉奎搭档怎么办？

队里其他哥哥们倒是没把事情想得这么复杂，新成员加入后第一次会议上，崔胜哲就将搭档的事情提上了日程。“明浩，我们现在队内都是哨向搭档做训练，你有想配合的人选吗？”

还没等几位成员开始解释训练是怎么一回事，向导立刻毫不犹豫地给出了答案——是文俊辉梦寐以求的那个。

他的名字。

被点到的人似乎还没反应过来，他想象中的修罗场剧情全被轻飘飘“俊辉”两个字击碎了，以至于脸上的傻笑根本掩饰不住。哨兵仿佛化身为猫尾上最松软的那一簇毛，在一众“你怎么还不给点反应”的凝视中，自顾自轻飘飘地舒展开来，迎着徐明浩小心中带点希冀的目光摇头晃脑。

真的好喜欢明浩啊，怎么办。文俊辉咬着指甲想。那当然是得同意，近水楼台先得月这话没听说过吗。

/

由于组内成员的过度积极，分完搭档差点没直接让他们搬到一间去，还是耳根红透了的徐明浩拿出自己不能丢下室友的说辞，以及状况外的文俊辉一脸“这是什么进展我接受不了”，才勉强让起哄声小了一些。走出会议室的向导仿佛脱了一层皮，拉住哨兵嗔道：“你们Seventeen也太……”

“现在可是’我们Seventeen’了。”刚好经过的尹净汉决定逗一逗他。“怎么啦，明浩不喜欢大家吗？”

“没有没有！能加入是我的荣幸。”徐明浩连忙否认，文俊辉看见向导哥哥脸上的戏谑表情，下意识一步横在了徐明浩身前。“哥，别逗明浩啦，你看他这么乖，舍得吗？”

在小向导一连串的否认声中，尹净汉的笑容更加意味深长了。“哎呀，原来俊辉护你家搭档护得这么严实啊，那我不打扰你们啦。”

他走得潇洒，留下各怀心事的两人面面相觑，最后还是文俊辉继续了刚才的话题。“你刚说成员们怎么了来着？净汉哥人挺好的，就是鬼点子多了点。”

“我知道，就是大家怎么都这么热情……这段时间我在新生里听了不少关于Seventeen的小道消息，好多人说看见你们都发怵，不好接近。”

“诶，我们原来是这样的形象啊~还是他们不了解嘛。你看看我，再看看成员们，没有哪个难相处的。”文俊辉揽住他的肩膀。“不过，现在你才是最不好接近的那个吧，格斗擂台冠军徐同学？哪个哨兵看见你不躲着走？”

徐明浩无所谓地耸肩。“他们又不是我的搭档，管那么多干嘛。这届哨兵除了珉奎都不行啊，倒是向导还有厉害的，像我室友就是个黑客，好像挺有名气的，希望他以后能加入我们。”

“黑客？技术型人才我们缺啊。”哨兵的眼神亮了起来，甚至都不打算为他提到珉奎而吃点小醋了。“叫硕珉对吧，我记住了，包在你俊哥身上。”

“就比我大一年还要占这个便宜？文俊辉你怕不是只有三岁吧。”

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //私设：精神力和信息素是两码事，精神力是作为向导的控制能力，可以用于疏导和探测，个别天赋异禀（如茸茸和小八）或者后天经过训练的向导也会用它来攻击；信息素是哨兵的，跟ABO设定里的差不多。

徐明浩本以为自己不擅长疏导，他的精神力跟权顺荣一样，也是更擅长攻击的类型。没想到第一次进入文俊辉的精神海，还没战战兢兢完就已经抚平了对方的负面情绪，还顺便帮他梳理了一下把自己缠成毛线团的精神触须——果然，它们跟主人一样顽皮。

“Woozi你看明浩多厉害！”被疏导完睁开眼的哨兵十分兴奋，“第一次就成功诶！”

“大哥，这可是人命关天的事，拜托你关心一下自己的安危吧。”徐明浩原本给自己捏了一把汗，差点还要多叫几个有经验的向导来监控他的初尝试，一看自己的哨兵这么随性简直哭笑不得。虽然其他成员告诉他文俊辉一向状态稳定，但也不能这么无所谓吧？

“我说什么来着？”哨兵握着他的手信誓旦旦，“你这么强没问题的，担心什么嘛。”

李知勋忍无可忍地攥紧了拳头，“我都看不下去了，文俊辉，你理论知识怎么学的？疏导能力跟攻击能力完全两码事知道吗？”

“哎呀，知勋尼不要这么暴躁嘛，你看你这脾气谁敢追？这届有没有看中的哨兵，不行就让明浩和珉奎给你物色物色啊？”

这回拳头实打实地落在了他身上，文俊辉嗷嗷叫着满屋子窜，捂着肩膀愤恨地看向始作俑者。“我不打向导，明浩揍他！”

？？？？莫名其妙被cue的搭档一脸嫌弃，决定假装没听见。

/

临时结合需要接/吻，文俊辉思索了半天还是没敢提出这个要求，怕徐明浩一个恼羞成怒给他打到住院，那自己可消受不起。

在尚未结合的情况下，他们的精神触须在向导疏导愈发熟练后还能远程对接上，就不太符合常理了。第一次感知到的是徐明浩，深知这并非正常情况的他立刻就通知了其他成员，而文化课全用来睡觉的哨兵懵懵懂懂地被叫去开会，面对好几双好奇的眼睛还没搞清楚发生了什么。“你们干嘛都看着我？我什么都没干啊？”

“这不正常，老实交代，你们真的没有临时结合过？”崔胜哲敲敲桌子，全场屏息凝神地等待答案。

这真没有啊，两人一头雾水，难道是太默契了的缘故？

Seventeen的配对方式实在称得上简/单//粗//暴，压根就没考虑过契合度这个问题，因此团内绑定了的几对也并不知道自己的默契究竟如何。“既然要测，那见者有份，有搭档的赶紧了，见证你们到底是不是灵魂伴侣的时机到了啊——”权顺荣一边给调试机器的李知勋打下手，一边扯着嗓子宣传，丝毫没有一点自己也要中枪的自觉。暂时没事干的洪知秀也从医务室赶来看热闹，大家围成一圈虎视眈眈，就等两位首席一声令下。

“第一对肯定是俊辉跟明浩，毕竟是你们俩出了点意外状况。”崔胜哲安排道，没想到下一秒就被一群弟弟们反驳了。

“首席哨兵打个样嘛！胜哲哥先来。”

“对啊，要不然怎么看得出契合度有没有问题呢？”

“我觉得可以。”连洪知秀都不打算站在两位同岁亲故这边了，“你们先来，别给孩子太大压力。”

唉……除了正经情况外，在队内毫无威严的崔胜哲唉声叹气，他求助般看向自己的向导，没想到对方也抱着胳膊一副看好戏的模样。“那就测呗。”

文俊辉趁着大家欢呼的当口拉住徐明浩，满脸视死如归：“万一我们测出来的默契度不高，你先答应我，千万别换搭档行不行？”

噗。徐明浩这下憋不住笑了，拍拍哨兵的肩膀。“怎么会，我们要不要打赌？”

“打赌？要赌什么！”一旁的金珉奎猛不丁凑过来。“我可以当证人的！”

“去去去，小孩子别捣乱。”文俊辉挥挥手，目送着队里最年长的哥哥进入测试间，心跳快得仿佛临战时的鼓点，沉重又响亮。

/

哇——————

在一众惊讶声中，尹净汉好整以暇地拍开想要搂住他那只手，向文俊辉投来个令人安心的眼神。“俊呀，不用紧张，像我们这样84%已经很高了。你们最后测，我先让顺荣和圆佑进去。”

“胜哲和净汉是在这里认识的，但圆佑和顺荣是发小，应该还会高一点。”洪知秀低声给徐明浩科普，“放轻松，待会轮到你们了。”

救命，文俊辉在为第二组的89%鼓掌时就已经快窒息了，他下意识找到徐明浩的手握紧，说什么都不肯放开。“我我我我紧张。”

徐明浩刚要说点什么，房间里就传来了首席向导极富穿透力的声音：“紧张什么，麻利点进来，不然我收工了！”李知勋直接把他们拽了进去，根本没给一点缓冲的时间。

/

“行吧，触须能对接应该是太默契的缘故。”崔胜哲一锤定音，拍拍手唤醒还瞪着高到离谱的数据没反应过来的众人。“别愣着了，散会，只要没副作用这就是好事。”

我觉得我在梦里。从房间里出来后就一脸懵逼的文俊辉拍了拍自己的脸，还是自家契合度93%的搭档看不下去给了他一巴掌。

“有点志气行不行？”

“你让我缓缓，明浩，这一定是……”这句话还没说完，空气中忽然爆发出高浓度信息素，伴随着的是文俊辉一头栽下去的动作，幸好身边的向导反应快扶住了他。

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

还没离开的几位成员立刻聚集了起来，全圆佑已经背上文俊辉向医务室出发，李知勋一把拉住屋内刚起身的高个哨兵，力气大得让强壮如金珉奎都打个趔趄。“我们没结合的都不能出去，胜哲哥带明浩跟上看一下情况。你们走了我们就处理这边的信息素。”

“他之前从来没有出现过结合热，俊辉是我们最稳定的哨兵，这次很严重，大概是压抑太久了。你来之前他没接受过任何人的疏导，你大概也知道是为什么。”等在医务室门外，崔胜哲向徐明浩解释道，“等知秀看看情况再说，你先不要轻举妄动。”

“胜哲哥，”沉吟片刻后，向导伸手拉住他的小臂，“你知道的，未结合向导最适合帮他，让我进去吧。”

“这不是你能不能帮的问题，我相信你，但是这样太冒险了。”

没想到徐明浩倔得九头牛都拉不回来。“如果我不进去俊辉会有危险，那么有多少可能我都要试试。”

“你才刚分化几个月，明浩，你考虑过后果吗？俊辉要是知道你为了他连命都不要了【1】，你觉得他会开心吗？”

向导的眼神坚定无比，他的精神力全面释放，甚至隐隐有跟崔胜哲抗衡的趋势。“我知道，大家是为我好，但我绝不能让我的哨兵出意外。如果我执意要进去，你未必拦得住我。”

“唉……”首席哨兵数不清这是他今天第几次叹气了。“好，我打给知秀问问。”

/

“情况不太好，烧到40度就不能用抑制剂了，可能会伤到你大脑的。”洪知秀担忧地握着温度计，“我的精神力压制不住你，要不要……”

“别叫明浩！求你了。”文俊辉压抑着自己愈发沉重的喘息，说出来的每一个字却都无比清晰。“他……进来我肯定控制不住，我不想强迫他。”哨兵强行封闭了精神海和徐明浩的联系，不用想也知道向导正在试图连接两人的精神触须，他不会给对方这个机会。

那怎么办？洪知秀捂着口罩给他换了条额头上的毛巾，一手拿出通讯设备准备联络其他向导。

“不行就给我一针，后果我自己承担。”

“不到万不得已我不会尝试……我先问问知勋，再不行就净汉，他们或许能帮你疏导。”

文俊辉听到这个回答如释重负，声音也虚弱了起来。“谢谢哥。”

洪知秀刚要拨出通话，就有另一个提示先从终端屏幕上跳了出来。“胜哲，怎么了？知勋或者净汉跟你在一起吗？”

他话筒里传来的声音刚好完完整整落入文俊辉耳中。“我跟明浩在你门口，他一定要进来，急得快打人了，我真拦不住。”

“知秀哥？是知秀哥吗？”他是头一次听见徐明浩这么焦急的声音。“拜托你了，让我帮俊辉吧！”

“明浩，想清楚。”这回劝说的换成了洪知秀，“你才刚成年，你知道会发生什么的吧？”

“我当然知道，我是他的向导，我必须进去！”

洪知秀心下了然，压根没给文俊辉开口的时间，干净利落地做完了决定：“明浩，我过两分钟给你开门，床头有紧急通讯按钮，这间房几小时内不会有人打扰。”

“谢谢哥！”对面几乎是立刻就掐断了通话，生怕他反悔似的。洪知秀也利索地把摊开的一堆医疗器材收好，几次无视了想要反对的文俊辉，最后把毛巾和温度计留在桌上。“你也听见了，你家小朋友连胜哲都阻止不了，我更不可能。”

“那哥……”哨兵抓住身上的被角央求道，“先给我打一针抑制剂吧，我真的怕控制不住伤害明浩。”

“我说了抑制剂不行，最多只能用喷雾。”洪知秀袖子一挽捂住自己的口罩，往他身上喷了几下。“我再多说一句，对自己和明浩都有点信心。他刚分化不久，你知道这个决定代表什么，不要辜负他的勇气。”

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】私设：刚分化的向导如果精神力不够强，帮助哨兵渡过突发结合热时有可能伤害到大脑，轻则卧床休养，重则昏迷不醒。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章有R向情节。

徐明浩一进入房间就感受到了压迫感，空气中极浓的哨兵信息素让他险些喘不过气来，但他还是第一时间来到床边握住了文俊辉的手，俯下身去抵他的额头。“俊辉，是我。”

正被结合热折磨的哨兵几乎是条件反射性地攀上他的手臂，浑身热得要燃烧起来了，徐明浩是他唯一能触及的凉意。把向导拉下悬崖也只是一瞬间的事，徐明浩猝不及防地摔在他身上，下一秒牙关就被撬开，堵住了剩下所有的话语。他压根没打算反抗，甚至更顺从地张开嘴任哨兵索取，一手把文俊辉扣在床上，另一只手顺着发梢抚摸他的脸，向导缓缓闭上眼睛。

徐明浩并不是第一次进入这个精神世界，但原先这里可没有这么热——他心念一转，一只漂亮的雪地松鼠从向导肩头轻盈落地，嗅了嗅空气中的气味，带他向着前方走去。文俊辉的豹猫并不难找，老远处一见他的松鼠就扑上来蹭，习性活像只犬科动物似的。徐明浩忍住想要弹它脑门的冲动，把那只精神体从小八身上扒下来，抚摸着它的后颈问道：“俊辉呢？”

豹猫的体表温度也烫得不正常，它从喉咙里发出一声舒服的咕哝，朝热源方向歪了歪头。松鼠得了空转身就跑，两只小动物互相追逐得不亦乐乎。徐明浩跟着它们一路放出精神触须，不一会就跟文俊辉的对接上了，对方黏上他的速度甚至比自家精神体还要快些。

“乖，放松。”徐明浩率先调低了他的触感，让五感敏锐的哨兵不那么难受些。感觉到来自对方的杂乱情绪，向导努力放出暗示抚平着他的焦虑。“俊辉，你可以依赖我的，知道吗？”

徐明浩总是格外冷静，正如他本人的精神世界——一片蔚蓝的海洋。文俊辉的精神触须被他像梳毛似的捋顺，不知不觉中躁动的哨兵也被安抚，精神世界里的温度渐渐降下去。松鼠正用大尾巴给趴下的豹猫顺毛，精神体相比之前要镇定得多，小八对上自家主人的眼神，“吱吱”叫着回应。

向导从恢复正常的精神海里出来时，现实中的自己依旧和文俊辉吻得难舍难分，不用看也知道明天嘴唇不是破皮就是发肿，希望不会被队里的哥哥们盘问一番。不过也罢，他们现在正在做什么，会有谁不知道吗？

文俊辉苏醒的速度比预期还要快，没过几秒就睁开眼，专注地凝视着他。看着向导微微发红的面颊和水光潋滟的嘴唇，他方才恢复一丝清明的双眼又逐渐染上了不一样的温度。文俊辉覆在被子里的手攥到指甲嵌进掌心，他努力抑制着自己想要将面前人拆吃入腹的欲望，但还是不由自主地被向导吸引。“明浩，”有一只手抚上了刀削般的下颚，“别走。”

徐明浩没有点头，他只是又附下身去。

/

后面发生的事情再顺理成章不过。结合热自然不会这么快褪去，文俊辉意识到自己正把徐明浩压在身下的时候，向导已经自觉地抱住了他。“完全标记我吧。”

文俊辉略有些粗暴的吻将他淹没，舌头抢占了大半口腔里的空间，连一点余地都不留，惹得向导面上泛起薄薄一层潮红，绕过肩颈的手用了点力将对方拉得更近。获得了许可的哨兵将手强硬地卡进他腿间，不用看也知道接下来会发生什么——

陆地拥抱海洋，豹猫叼着松鼠的后颈皮躲进山洞，看着外面的滔天巨浪互相舔起了毛。徐明浩从没想过自己会变得如此不堪一击，任凭文俊辉用凶器破开他最柔软的地方，他的一切弱点都暴露在对方面前。五感被他调回正常的哨兵显然十分享受，咬着他的脖颈又狠狠撞进去，仿佛永远不知疲倦。他们的精神触须彼此纠缠，是两株互相依存的藤蔓，像夕阳下他们的影子紧密相拥。

床单上垂着的一只手被握住十指紧扣，高潮将向导带入精神世界，目睹一场属于他们的、盛大的海啸。

/

“这次也射在里面可以吗？”

“你们哨兵……哎别咬我……废话都这么多的吗？”

“只是怕你等会爽到晕过去而已。”

徐明浩气得要翻白眼，这家伙从来就没老实过。“赶紧的，完全标记了就不用——啊……”身体猛地一颤，扣在哨兵后背上的手指直接下了狠劲，他一口咬上面前的肩头避免自己呻吟出声，但还是有细碎的气声从齿缝间溜出来。性器抽离的时候，底下那张小嘴吃不完刚才被射进去的东西，流出的精液弄脏了医务室的床单，向导感觉到身下的狼藉，埋在哨兵胸口平复着呼吸，怎样也不肯说话了。

“结合热还没完，再来一次？”

“文俊辉你有种，下了床看我怎么收拾你。”

“绝对不给你这个机会。”

/

第二天李知勋接到了文俊辉代为请假的消息，身为弟控的首席向导挂了通讯咬牙切齿，差点想把自己同岁亲故给就地正法。

“啊西，明浩才刚成年啊你个小子。”

 

END.


End file.
